Un vampiro en la sombra
by ariadna.liz
Summary: Luna nueva. Edward se entera por Alice de que Victoria está en Forks y regresa para proteger a Bella. Comprende que no puede vivir sin estar a su lado y decide quedarse para cuidarla y protegerla sin que ella lo sepa.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **

¿Y si Bella hubiera cogido el teléfono, en lugar de Jacob, en Luna Nueva? ¿Y si Edward al oírla hubiera decidido, sin que ella lo supiera, volver a Forks? ¿Y si Jacob le hubiera propuesto un trato imposible de rechazar?

**Bella**

_Sin apartar los ojos de los míos, Jacob comenzó a inclinar su rostro hacia mí. Yo todavía no había tomado ninguna decisión. _

_El repiqueteo del teléfono nos hizo pegar un bote a los dos. _Yo reaccioné más rápido y corrí a descolgarlo. Así eludía una situación a la que no sabía cómo enfrentarme. Era demasiado pronto para mí.

-Casa de la familia Swan –dije.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Diga, ¿quién está ahí? –volví a preguntar.

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Edward? –Mi voz se quebró al decir su nombre. Todas las emociones del día, todo el dolor acumulado durante meses de ausencia, se agolpó en mi garganta. Comencé a sollozar con violencia.

-Bella, estás bien–dijo. Detecté un inmenso alivio en su voz-. Creí que…, creí que habías saltado.

Intenté dominar mis sollozos. Él no debía verme así. No debía sentirse culpable. Yo en realidad, no quería matarme, sólo verle.

-Me estaba divirtiendo –dije entre hipidos.

-¿Divirtiéndote? –Su tono era de extrañeza.

Yo había dominado casi por completo mis lágrimas.

-Te he echado de menos –dije. Traté de que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible, pero no puede evitar que se quebrara un poco al final.

Hubo una pausa al otro lado.

-Yo también te he echado de menos –suspiró, su voz casi tan afectada como la mía. Como si fuera verdad, como si me amara y le hubiera sido tan imposible sobrevivir a mi ausencia como yo a la suya.

No. Él sólo quería que dejara de hacer locuras, que cuidara de mi misma.

Mis labios estaban a punto de suplicar "Vuelve, Edward". Necesitaba verle, aunque fuera de lejos, aunque me ignorara y siguiera con su vida, pero que no me apartara por completo de él. Pero Jacob se me adelantó:

-Escúchame, Cullen –gritó, acercando su boca al teléfono-. Déjala en paz, ¿me oyes? Te largaste y la dejaste echa una piltrafa así que no vuelvas, ya le has hecho bastante daño, ¿no te parece?

-Bella, tengo que colgar –dijo Edward. Parecía costarle un enorme esfuerzo decirlo. Su voz se quebró como si el alma le doliera tanto como a mí al separarnos. Pero eso no era posible. Yo había sido una simple distracción. Yo ya no le importaba. Aun así, no quería que colgara el teléfono. No quería dejar de escuchar su voz, no podía soportar perderle otra vez.

-No, Edward, no te cuelgues. –Sentí como las lágrimas se agolpaban de nuevo en mis ojos-. Te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti. Edward, vuelve, por favor…

Pero Edward ya no estaba allí para escucharme. Grité, sollocé, lo llamé… inútilmente.

-Bella, no llores, yo estoy aquí. Él te dejó y no merece que llores por él.

Jacob me abrazó.

-Bella, saldrás de ésta. Te ayudaré, estaré a tu lado. Yo no te dejaré jamás. Te lo prometo.

El grito salió de lo más hondo de mi alma.

-¡No! –Comencé a dar puñetazos en su pecho, pero él me abrazó más fuerte y yo dejé que lo hiciera. Y lloré hasta que caí agotada y me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

Algunas horas después, desperté en el sofá. Jacob estaba junto a mí.

-Hola, bella durmiente.

-Hola –Traté de sonreír, sin lograrlo-. ¿Y Alice?

-No ha vuelto.

-Quizás no vuelva hasta que no te vayas.

-Es posible. Pero no voy a abandonarte. No así. Además, me preocupa Victoria.

Escondí la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Quería estar sola.

-¿Puedes vigilar fuera y decirle a Alice que venga a verme? Estaré en mi habitación.

Pasé el día intentando estudiar, pero una y otra vez, mis pensamientos iban a él. Sentí que mi vida era ahora más feliz. Había oído su voz. Eso era algo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Tan culpable se sentía para llamarme? Consulté mi correo ¡Qué triste era no tener nunca mensajes de él! Había uno de mi madre. Respondí. Me dije que, ahora que Alice estaba de vuelta, no la dejaría marchar sin solicitar su nuevo email. No iba a consentir que la familia Cullen desapareciera otra vez de mi vida. Alice no podía marcharse, al menos a ella tenía que verla. Y quizás, antes o después, volvería a verle a él.

Charli regresó y comimos. Me contó sobre el funeral. Volví a subir a mi habitación. Poco después volvió Alice. Había una bonita sonrisa en su cara. Como si se sintiera satisfecha por algo. Le pedí su nuevo email y me lo dio.

-Bella, tengo que marcharme.

La miré angustiada.

-Pero volveré a la noche.

Estuve esperándola, pero me quedé dormida sin que hubiera regresado.

**Edward**

-Te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti –Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de su boca-. Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti –susurré, ya solo para mí, puesto que acababa de colgar el teléfono. ¿Qué había hecho? No debería haber respondido al escuchar su voz pero ¿cómo? Quería asegurarme de que era ella, de que no era un sueño, de que estaba viva. Saber cómo estaba. Oh, Dios, ella aún me amaba y sufría por mí. Debía volver, quería volver, pero era tan peligroso para ella…

Mi teléfono sonó. Era Alice.

-Te he visto volver –dijo.

-O quieres provocar mi vuelta.

-Ambas cosas. Tenemos problemas. Victoria está aquí, en Forks.

Si tenía alguna duda sobre mi regreso, se disipó en ese instante.

-¿Qué? –rugí-. Voy ahora mismo, pero ¿Alice?

-¿Qué?

-No le digas nada a ella.

Llegué por la noche. Alice me vio llegar.

-Está destrozada –Me mostró retazos de su conversación con Bella y yo sentí un agudo dolor en mi alma-. Espero que ahora rectifiques y comprendas que ella debe ser uno de los nuestros.

"No, eso sí que no", pensé, mientras de un salto entraba por la ventana de su habitación.

Abrazada a su almohada, Bella dormía. La ternura y el deseo me invadieron al tiempo. Dios, cuánto la había echado de menos. La contemplé en silencio. Luego me acerqué a ella y deposité un beso en su frente.

-Edward, no te vayas.

Mi primera impresión fue que estaba despierta, pero no era así. Soñaba conmigo. Me amaba más de lo que yo creía cuando la abandoné. Me maldije a mí mismo por el daño que le había hecho.

-Tenemos que hablar –me dijo Alice desde la ventana.

Miré a Bella durante unos instantes. Quería grabar a fuego en mi mente cada imagen suya. Luego salté al exterior.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté.

-Victoria –dijo Alice. Al tiempo que hablaba, me mostró todo lo que había averiguado.

-No –dije.

-La hubiera matado ya de no ser por ese Jacob Black y sus amigos. Hizo una breve señal hacia el bosque. Descubrí allí la silueta de tres lobos.

-Licántropos.

-Sí. ¿Comprendes ahora el grave error que cometimos al marcharnos?

-Llama a Carlisle y a los otros. Hemos de acabar con Victoria.

-Ya los he llamado. No tardarán.

-Hablaré con los lobos, no quiero verlos alrededor de Bella.

-Quizás sea demasiado tarde –dijo Alice.

Los pensamientos insultantes de Jacob me golpearon en cuanto estuve a su alcance. Quise saltar sobre él y sé que Alice me hubiera seguido y, entre los dos, hubiéramos humillado a los tres lobos, pero Jacob descubrió un arma muy poderosa contra mí.

"¿Así que te metes en mi cabeza? Pues lo que vas a ver, no te gustará".

Su mente comenzó a mostrarme a Bella durante los meses en que yo había estado lejos.

"¿A qué vuelves, chupasangres? ¿A hacerla sufrir más?"

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Black? –susurré con dolor, atenazado por remordimientos que un ser humano normal no hubiera podido soportar.

"Quiero que te vayas. Aún sufre, pero ya está sanando. No vuelvas a abrir la herida que le hiciste".

Mi corazón detenido protestó. Ahora que la había visto de nuevo, no quería separarse de ella otra vez. Tenía que ganar tiempo. Quizás volver a su lado. Ya encontraría la forma de no transformarla. Suspiré. Ese camino no existía para ella. Me había engañado a mismo creyendo que sí, pero si no la transformaba, antes o después, alguien cometería un error, un simple fallo y ella moriría.

"Márchate –volvió a repetir Black-. Ella puede ser feliz sin ti. Dale una oportunidad".

Ahora Jacob Black me mostraba lo que había estado a punto de suceder antes de que Bella cogiera el teléfono. El intento de beso al que Bella casi había respondido. Rugí, devorado por los celos y por el miedo. Si mi cercanía era peligrosa para Bella, la de un impulsivo licántropo también lo era. Necesité todo mi autocontrol para no saltar a su cuello.

-Aléjate de ella –gruñí.

"No. Vete. Sabes que vuestro amor es imposible sin matarla. Conmigo, en cambio, tiene una oportunidad".

Un rugido violento se escapó de mi garganta.

-Contigo está menos segura que conmigo. La matarás un día, con tu pobre control sobre tus instintos de lobo.

"¿Y qué quieres? ¿Transformarla en uno de vosotros?"

-Eso es lo último que quiero para ella.

Jacob me miró calculadoramente.

-De momento –terció Alice-, debemos concentrarnos en Victoria.

-Nosotros la protegeremos –dijo Jacob-. Marchaos.

-Ni hablar –dije.

La mente de Jacob volvió a mostrarme su casi beso con Bella. Ardí de celos otra vez. Intenté controlarme pero un rugido sordo se escapó de mis labios.

"Te propongo un trato, vampiro. Trabajemos juntos para acabar con Victoria, pero que Bella no sepa que has vuelto. Observa nuestra relación y mira si soy o no capaz de controlarme y cuidar de ella. Tú sabes que conmigo, Bella podrá seguir siendo ella misma, sin cambios".

No podía haber trato más doloroso para mí que cederla a otro. Pero había de reconocer que la propuesta de Jacob tenía sentido. Asentí lentamente, como si me costara un esfuerzo enorme hacerlo.

-No puedo creerlo, Edward ¿Vas a confiar en un licántropo? ¿Tanto te repugna transformarla?–dijo Alice. Acababa de adivinar mi decisión.

-Lucharé hasta el final para que ella conserve su alma, Alice. Quiero que tenga la vida que yo no le puedo dar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos. Es un placer volver a encontrarme con vosotros en este mundo común que es Crepúsculo. Ya veis, han pasado varios meses desde que terminé "Siete días" y durante este tiempo, no he colgado nada en fanfiction. Pero ahora, por fin, mi vida se ha tranquilizado lo suficiente para volver a retomar mis historias y he decidido terminar ésta y quizás empezar alguna más… Muchísimas gracias a todos por el enorme apoyo que encontré para escribir "Siete días". Cuando vi que la última entrega tenía más de 2000 hits no me lo podía creer… No estoy acostumbrada. Sólo espero que me sigáis leyendo, dando ánimos en vuestros reviews y, sobre todo, que esta historia os guste tanto o más que otras. **

**Edward**

Correr con los lobos no era, precisamente, un placer. Siempre había alguno que intentaba cruzarse en nuestro camino para hacernos tropezar. A consecuencia de ello, Emmett ya se había peleado con Paul un par de veces. Nada nos repugnaba más que tener como aliados a aquellos malditos licántropos. Bueno, en realidad, había una cosa más peor:

Victoria.

Por esa y no por otra razón, llevábamos varios días corriendo con ellos por el bosque; para seguir el rastro de nuestra común enemiga. No era fácil alcanzarla: Victoria se escurría de nuestras manos con una facilidad pasmosa. Tres veces, cuando ya pensábamos que la teníamos cercada y que le resultaría imposible huir, se había esfumado delante de nuestras narices como si fuera un fantasma.

Aquella noche habíamos peinado todo el perímetro en varios kilómetros a la redonda y pensé ya no la encontraríamos, así que decidí volver a Forks. Quería subir a la habitación de Bella antes de que amaneciera. Trepaba hasta su ventana casi todas las noches y, cuando no podía, era como si me faltara el aire, por más que los vampiros no necesitemos respirar. Alice no estaba de acuerdo con mis visitas.

-No es una buena idea.

-Alice, si sabes que voy a ir a verla, digas lo que digas, ¿por qué insistes?

-Hay una pequeña probabilidad de que despierte y te vea.

Me volví hacia ella.

-¿Ocurrirá esta noche?

Alice suspiró. Sabía que no me engañaría. Miré al frente y reprimí una sonrisa. Había visto lo que necesitaba sin necesidad de que me lo dijera.

De un salto, entré en por la ventana. Bella dormía profundamente. Besé su frente y acaricié su cabello castaño, ya que, sabía, por la visión de Alice, que no la iba a despertar. Rocé sus labios con los míos y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Todo él deseaba volver a estar con ella, volver a abrazarla, a acariciarla y a besarla en la boca durante horas. Pero, si me dejaba llevar por mis deseos, la despertaría y ya no tendría fuerzas para alejarme de ella.

-Edward.

Sonreí. En sus sueños, pronunciaba mi nombre con frecuencia, casi tanto como antes. Más de una vez me sentía tentado de despertarla y decirle de rodillas: "Amor mío, estoy aquí. Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar y acéptame otra vez". Pero, entonces, mi sacrificio y su esfuerzo por salir adelante no habrían servido de nada. Además de ello, me retenía la promesa hecha a Jacob.

Los había observado juntos, durante el día, escondido entre los árboles que rodeaban su casa. Ella parecía encontrarse tan a gusto con él. Jacob la hacía reír y se desvelaba por ayudarla en todo, por que fuera feliz. Probablemente, incluso exageraba sus gestos de cariño porque imaginaba que yo estaría mirando. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un lobo sino que encuentre placer en el sufrimiento de un vampiro?

El cambio de postura de Bella en la cama interrumpió mis reflexiones. Temí que se hubiera despertado pero no. En lugar de ello, susurró unas palabras ininteligibles, salvo la última.

-Jacob.

Acallé un gruñido. Quizás el lobo tenía razón y era sólo cuestión de tiempo…

Yo hubiera dado todo mi dinero por saber lo que Bella sentía por él. Jacob había intentado besarla un par de veces, pero ella se había negado. Mi corazón había saltado de alegría en esos momentos, pero mi mente había dicho que aquello estaba mal, muy mal, que ella debía salir adelante sin mí, y que, cuando antes lo hiciera, mejor. En cualquier caso, mi obligación era aceptar lo que ella quisiera hacer con su vida, incluyendo besar a un licántropo, si eso la hacía feliz.

Volví a contemplar su sueño. Mi alma, si es que la tenía, se había serenado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. A mi vida le había faltado Bella como a la Tierra le faltaría la luz si el sol se apagara. Pensé que, aunque finalmente Jacob ganara la partida, yo nunca volvería a alejarme tanto de mi amor como en los últimos meses. Querría saber cómo estaba y acudir en su ayuda si era necesario, sin que ella lo supiera. Trataría de permanecer como una sobra protectora a su lado. Sí, eso haría. Le pediría a Alice que vigilara su futuro.

"Edward", me llamó mi hermana. En su mente, me mostró lo que iba a ocurrir en menos de cinco minutos. Victoria había regresado. Quizás pensaba que aún estábamos en el bosque, buscándola, y que Bella se encontraría sola.

-Hum, parece que tenemos visita –murmuré. Acaricié por última vez las mejillas de Bella, retiré un mechón de pelo de su cara y rocé su frente, su nariz y sus labios-. Ahora vuelvo, amor mío. -Desde la ventana, salté al suelo y me escondí tras unos arbustos. Escuché un crujido. Entre las ramas de uno de los abetos cercanos a la casa de Bella, percibí el rápido movimiento de una cabellera de fuego. Era ella.

Comprendió que yo la había visto e inició su huida hacia el interior del bosque. La perseguí con un grito de júbilo y Alice y otros dos lobos que estaban al acecho me siguieron con un rugido feroz. Éstos aullaron y sus voces mentales llamaron al resto de la manada. Había caza a la vista.

Victoria Se adentró más y más entre la tupida vegetación que rodeaba la casa del policía de Forks. Luego, ascendió a gran velocidad por la cuesta de un monte, esquivando ramas caídas, rocas y árboles.

-¿Por qué no te enfrentas a mí? No vas a librarte, así como así, Victoria. Esta vez no. James está muerto y tú lo estarás también.

-Aún no me has cogido, Cullen.

Pronto dejé atrás a Alice y a los dos lobos, incapaces de igualar mi velocidad. Yo era más rápido y acortaba distancias poco a poco. Mi aliento enfrió su cogote. Unos instantes después, me abalancé sobre ella con un grito de júbilo. Mi ataque falló, pero volví a intentar darle caza. Cada vez que escapaba, su cuerpo estaba un poco más cerca de mis dientes.

Escuché la voz de Carlisle a lo lejos y los aullidos lejanos de los lobos que iban con él. No podrían unirse a la persecución, por más que lo desearan, porque Victoria y yo éramos más rápidos que todos los demás y ella había torcido hacia el norte para evitar cruzarse con ellos. Estábamos solos, ella y yo; antes o después le daría alcance porque yo era el más rápido. En una batalla de uno contra uno, ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Reí. Pude oler su miedo.

Comenzó a zigzaguear para intentar esquivarme. En ocasiones, se deslizaba entre la maleza, muy tupida en algunos lugares, para que mi mayor velocidad no supusiera ninguna ventaja. Victoria, entre tantos recovecos, parecía tener más destreza que yo. Al percibirlo, dio un grito de rabiosa alegría.

Ya pasada la frontera de Canadá, se encaramó a un árbol y yo la seguí trepando tras ella, a una velocidad imposible para un ser humano, hasta las ramas más altas, aquellas que comenzaban a doblarse peligrosamente bajo nuestro peso. Desde allí saltó a otro abeto, y se dejó caer en una masa vegetal intrincada. No se iba a librar tan fácilmente. La seguí hacia el abismo.

La perdí por un instante de vista y un segundo después, oí unos pasos casi tan rápidos como los míos. Se acercaban a gran velocidad por mi lado izquierdo y mi olfato me dijo que se trataba de otro vampiro. Me volví hacia el desconocido y gruñí. Aquel era un asunto que no le incumbía, ¿por qué no se largaba? Era entre Victoria y yo.

Pero el desconocido se abalanzó sobre mí y tuve que hacerle frente. No podía darle la espalda y seguir corriendo sin más. Comenzamos una dura lucha. Le advertí de que no era necesaria, que aquella historia no iba con él. Que se apartara de mi camino. Pero no quiso saber nada. Sus pensamientos eran agresivos, casi no había en ellos otra cosa que un odio incomprensible hacia mí, y tardé unos segundos preciosos en identificar la causa de aquella animadversión: conocía a Victoria. Eran amigos.

Rugí con más fuerza que nunca y él respondió. Y también lo hizo Victoria que, habiendo vuelto sobre sus pasos, se arrojó sobre mí. Tenían ventaja. A pesar de ello, conservé la calma y conseguí mantenerlos a raya durante bastante tiempo. Me causaron muchas heridas, pero yo también las causé en ellos. Entonces, percibí la mente de Alice que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

"Resiste, ya voy".

Di un grito de júbilo. Unos momentos después, Victoria y su amigo se volvieron más cautos. Acaban de oler la presencia de Alice. Yo también lo hice, pero no descubrí a nadie más ¿por qué venía sola? Victoria y su amigo, al parecer, decidieron que, aunque Alice se uniera a mí, merecía la pena seguir luchando. No hubiera comprendido lo que intentaban hasta que hubiera sido demasiado tarde. Pero Alice me advirtió:

"Cuidado, a tu derecha", escuché. Vi una imagen fugaz procedente de su mente y esquivé en el último instante el árbol que hubiera caído sobre mí. Aprovechando mi desconcierto, el vampiro desconocido trató de inmovilizarme sujetando mis brazos desde mi espalda pero yo había visto su intento en la mente de Alice y me revolví contra él.

El olor de Alice era cada vez más intenso y Victoria y su amigo huyeron. Escuché los pensamientos de mi hermana, dirigidos a mí:

"Aunque los persiguiéramos, no los atraparíamos, lo he visto. Además, hay otros vampiros por esta zona. Este territorio de caza tiene dueños. Una pareja, creo. Si continuamos la persecución, nos encontraremos con ellos".

-Eres una aguafiestas –susurré entre dientes.

-Menuda manera de darme las gracias por salvarte la vida –protestó Alice. Un segundo después, entró en mi campo de visión con una espléndida moto que triplicaba su volumen. Parecía un gnomo sobre ella.

-Já, já. Por cierto, me gusta la moto. ¿A quién se la has robado?

-Eso, ahora, no importa. Además, en realidad, se la compré. Claro, no le di opciones de decir que no. Pero se la pagué bien. No creo que se queje.

-Y si se queja, no vas a hacer caso. ¿Dónde están los demás?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea. No sabes tú el dolor de cabeza que da el correr con esos chuchos. Además, con ellos al lado no veo nada. Por eso los abandoné. Decidí que no había tiempo que perder cuando, al estar lejos de los lobos, descubrí lo que pensaban hacer Victoria y ese cobarde asqueroso que peleaban contigo. Así que me dirigí a la carretera más cercana y busqué un vehículo que sirviera. Este no estaba mal… Es perfecto para correr por la montaña -Miró la moto y la acarició con orgullo. Se quitó el cascó y agitó su pelo.

-Gracias. –La abracé.

Minutos después, llegó Emmett. Inmediatamente, los lobos, y luego, el resto de mi familia.

Jacob rugió. "¿Por qué no nos has esperado? ¿Querías a Victoria para ti solo?"

-Lo siento –Sonreí con placer-. Pero Victoria es mía.

Levantó sus ojos lobunos y su mirada me atravesó. Me enseñó los dientes como queriendo reírse de mí.

"Ya veo, chupasangres, lo bien que lo has hecho. Has perdido el rastro ¿no?"

Gruñí.

-Escucha, puede que consigas a Bella, o puede que no, pero la satisfacción de acabar con Victoria y salvarle a Bella la vida debe ser mía. Al menos, eso concédemelo, lobo.

-Bien, si quieres suicidarte, allá tú.

**Bella**

Desperté temprano. Me pareció sentir su olor en mi cuarto y no era la primera noche que tenía esa impresión. Ocurría desde que habíamos hablado por teléfono. Suspiré y moví la cabeza. Primero su voz y ahora su olor. Aunque la voz había sido real. Si su olor lo fuera también, significaría que… ¿Edward había vuelto? No, era más probable que estuviera soñando.

Me levanté y bajé a desayunar. Encontré a papá, con su uniforme puesto, sentado a la mesa de la cocina, leyendo el periódico y con una taza de café en la mano.

-Buenos días, Bella. ¿Te han echado de la cama?

-No, pero ¿sabes, papá? Tengo ganas de ir a clase.

Charli levantó la mirada y me miró fijamente.

-Esa es una magnífica noticia.

-¿Hay café? –pregunté.

-Lo tienes en la cafetera. También he hecho tostadas.

-Vaya, papá.

-¿Qué? Necesitas comer. Mira lo delgada que estás.

-Exagerado.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, durante los cuales me limité a sentarme a la mesa y servirme el desayuno.

-Ejem –se aclaró la voz papá-, ese Jacob es un gran chico ¿verdad? Creo que te está ayudando mucho a curar viejas heridas ¿no?

-Sí, papá. Él, y también Alice.

El sonido del timbre nos interrumpió.

-¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? –comenzó a decir papá.

-Debe de ser ella –dije, y corrí hacia la puerta. Podía ser también Jacob, pero era más probable que hubiera vuelto a casa después de patrullar toda la noche. Los lobos y él habían estado vigilando los alrededores desde el día del funeral. No habían querido turnarse la vigilancia con Alice. Las disensiones típicas entre vampiros y lobos. "Que si vosotros no me dejáis ver lo que va a pasar, que si no necesitamos a ningún chupasangres para mantener a Bella a salvo, etc, etc, etc". Así que, a los únicos a los que logro ver durante las noches, es a los lobos, pero durante el día, Alice suele estar por aquí. Es maravilloso volver a contar con su amistad".

-¡Alice! –Grité al verla en la puerta. Llevaba un casco en la mano y había una enorme moto junto a la carretera-. Pasa, papá y yo estábamos hablando de ti.

-Hola, jefe Swan –saludó Alice al entrar en la cocina. Papá miró el casco mientras Alice lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

-Buenos días, Alice. No sabía que aún estabas por aquí. ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo?

-Sólo hasta que solucione un pequeño asunto.

Supuse que se refería a Victoria. Me miró.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Estás preparada? ¿Te llevo a clase?

-Claro.

Papá tosió.

-Un momento, Bella. Alice, supongo, por el casco, que has venido en moto ¿no?

-¡Papa! No va a pasar nada.

-Sabes que las motos no me gustan, Bella.

-No se preocupe, jefe Swan. Había pensado dejarla en casa y coger el coche pero quería antes pasar por aquí para ver cómo estaba Bella.

-Bueno, si es así… Yo me voy, hija. Nos vemos esta noche.

Alice y yo nos quedamos solas en la cocina. Observó mi ropa con aire experto.

-Tenemos que ir de compras.

-Alice.

-No admito un no por respuesta. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te compraste ropa por última vez?

La miré sin decir nada. Ella adivinó.

-No has ido desde que nos fuimos ¿verdad?

-No tenía fuerzas.

-Pero ahora estoy yo aquí y vamos a solucionar el asunto de tu armario. Mañana.

-¿Mañana?

-Si no es mañana, cuánto antes. Un día de esta semana.

-Está bien.

Increíble. Yo odiaba ir de compras, pero tener a Alice a mi lado hacía que fuera distinto. Entre Jacob y ella, mi vida empezaba a funcionar de nuevo. Sonreí.

-No hace falta que vayas a por el coche para llevarme a clase –le dije.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que sí. Papá odia las motos, pero yo no.

-Oh, bien.

-Papá no puede hacerte nada.

-Claro, pero Edward si se entera, me matará.

Allí estaba otra vez, aquel dolor en mi alma, pero decidí que no iba a poder conmigo, que saldría adelante, aunque fuera sin el amor de mi vida.

-Me da igual lo que opine Edward.

Alice abrió mucho los ojos y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Me encanta oírte decir eso. ¿Qué, nos vamos?

Salimos a la calle y fuimos hasta la carretera. Nos detuvimos al lado de su moto. Alice me dejó su casco y cogió otro más pequeño que colgaba del portamaletas.

-No lo necesito como tú. Más que nada, es para disimular. Para que no nos pongan una multa –dijo. Sonrió.

Con el casco aún en las manos, la miré. Tuve un repentino ataque de miedo. ¿Y si se marchaba otra vez?

-¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó.

-Prométeme que no vas a desaparecer. Ya es bastante duro no ver a Edward. No quiero perder también a mi mejor amiga.

-Oh, Bella.

Alice me abrazó muy fuerte. Creo que incluso demasiado fuerte. Estaba emocionada. Yo también. Me puse a llorar de manera estrepitosa.

-Mi hermano es un tonto –suspiró.

-Él no tiene la culpa de que yo no sea lo bastante buena para él.

Alice se alejó medio metro de mí pero no me soltó. Me miró fijamente y luego miró hacia el bosque, más allá de la carretera. Levantó la voz.

-Claro que eres lo suficientemente buena para él.

-Pero solo fui una distracción. No me quería.

-¿Eso te dijo?

Alice sacó su pañuelo y me ayudó a limpiar mis últimas lágrimas.

-¿Cómo iba a quererme? Un vampiro inmortal, un hombre perfecto, alguien tan maravilloso…

-Un tonto que no sabe reconocer a la mujer de su vida. No lo excuses –respondió. Volvió a levantar la voz-. Mi hermano es un estúpido integral. Pero salvo ese pequeño detalle, Bella, no es lo que tú piensas, él si que…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa pero Alice interrumpió su frase al oír el crujido de un tronco al partirse y el sonido de un árbol que se precipitaba al suelo. Ambas miramos hacia el lugar de donde procedía el ruido, pero no vimos nada. Alice susurró algo entre dientes y luego me miró.

-En fin, vamos, te llevo a clase o llegarás tarde. Y no te preocupes porque no voy a desaparecer. Por mucho que le pese a alguien.

En menos de cinco minutos estábamos en el aparcamiento del instituto. Allí había otra moto que me resultaba muy familiar y alguien apoyado en ella. Jacob. Alice torció el gesto.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Me he cambiado de colegio –respondió él.

-Hola, Jacob -saludé. Bajé de la moto y caminé hacia él. Lo abracé-. En serio, ¿te has cambiado?

-Sí. Mientras no cojamos a Victoria, prefiero estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo que pueda.

-¿La habéis visto esta noche?

-La hemos perseguido hasta Canadá.

Alice se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó.

-Claro, "tú" la has perseguido hasta Canadá –Me pareció que la frase estaba llena de ironía.

La mirada que le devolvió Jacob la declaraba enemigo público número uno. Aquellos dos no se llevarían bien jamás en la vida, pero yo los necesitaba a ambos y, por tanto, tendrían que convivir.

-Vamos, Jacob. Alice no es tu enemiga. Seguro que odia a Victoria tanto como tú.

-Reconozco que puede ser una buena ayuda para cazar chupasangres.

Alice parecía a punto de saltar sobre Jacob y clavarle los colmillos. Jacob comenzó a temblar. Iba a entrar en fase. Lo abracé.

-Alice basta. Y tú también, Jacob. -Lo cogí de la mano y tiré de él en dirección a la puerta del edificio-. Se hace tarde. El profesor Banner debe estar a punto de comenzar su clase–añadí. Él se resistió a moverse pero al fin cedió. Miré a Alice que me había hecho caso y no provocaba ya al licántropo-. Ven a casa esta tarde, por favor. Tenemos que vernos.

-Si me prometes que iremos de compras…

-Sí, claro que sí, pesada.

Pesada, tal vez, pero era mi mejor amiga. Nunca le agradecería lo suficiente todo lo que hacía por mí.

**Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo. Unos cuantos reviews para que me anime a escribir el tercero… No sabéis cuánto ayuda. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias: Ni el mundo ni los personajes de Crepúsculo me pertenecen.**

**En fin, hola a todos. Estoy de vuelta y reconozco que me he portado muy mal. Es imperdonable el tiempo transcurrido desde la última actualización. Últimamente, parece que se me hace cuesta arriba escribir y que conste que no es culpa vuestra: al contrario. Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos tras el último capítulo hace... demasiado tiempo, tanto que ni me acuerdo. **

**En fin, basta de excusas y de rollos. Os dejo con el capítulo 3.**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Bella**

El entrenador pretendía que Mike y yo intercambiáramos la pelota en la cancha de baloncesto, pero yo no denominaría así a mis patéticos intentos de atraparla. Por enésima vez, el balón salió rebotado: esta vez, contra la uña de mi dedo meñique, que se dobló peligrosamente y no se rompió de milagro. Mike se rio.

-En serio, Bella, ¿cómo lo haces? –exclamó, mientras corría hacia la pelota. Yo aproveché su desaparición para comprobar la funcionalidad de las falanges de mi dedo más delicado y sensible. Por suerte, no parecía haber rotura, aunque a este paso, todo se andaría. Cómo la clase no terminara pronto… Miré el reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos. Cinco minutos para salir a la calle y buscar a Jacob, que estaría esperándome para ir juntos al cine.

La cara de Mike apareció frente a mí.

-¿Seguimos, Bella?

Miré el reloj de nuevo. ¿Por qué eran tan lentas y perezosas las manecillas? Suspiré.

-¿Y si lo dejamos, Mike? O acabaré con un dedo roto.

-¿De verdad?

-No sabes. Mira lo rojo que está mi meñique –Me sentía ridícula por exagerar tanto, pero no quería seguir jugando y arriesgarme a una lesión de verdad.

Mike se acercó y cogió mi mano. Movió mi dedo y me hizo ver las estrellas.

-Ay, me haces daño. -Iba a ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Se rio otra vez. Pensé: "Hay que ver, qué poca gracia tiene este tío" y miré hacia la puerta, por si aparecía Jacob, en plan superhéroe al rescate, o mejor aún, por si venía Alice, que también se había apuntado a clases de instituto poco después de que lo hiciera Jacob. Mi amiga estaba tan obsesionada con mi protección como su mayor enemigo. Aquella noche, sin embargo, Alice no vendría al cine porque tenía que ir a cazar. La echaría de menos pero sería un alivio no estar en medio de los rifirrafes verbales que a veces montaban entre Jacob y ella.

-Eh-eh, Bella, ¿me oyes?

-¿Qué? –Mike era un pesado.

-Te decía que si este año vendrás al baile conmigo. Ya que no está Cullen…

En aquel momento, sonó la campana. Fue una suerte para el ojo de Mike, porque de no ser por el oportuno sonido, juro que hubiera acabado de un lindo color morado.

-Pero Bella, ¿no me respondes?

-Créeme, es mejor que no lo haga.

-Vaya. Supongo que eso es un no.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Al menos, podríamos quedar esta noche.

-Voy al cine con un amigo.

-¿Puedo apuntarme?

-Es una película de terror –dije. Esperaba que eso le hiciera pensárselo. Jacob me iba a matar. Me había dicho que prefería una romántica. ¿Desde cuándo los tíos quieren películas románticas?

-Bueno, si no hay más remedio –dijo Mike-. Pero que no sea tan asquerosa como la última vez ¿eh?

-No puedo garantizarlo –amenacé, pero ni por esas me libré de él.

En la puerta del colegio me esperaba Alice con su moto fantástica.

-Vamos, sube, Bella. Te llevo a casa.

-¿No tenías que cazar?

Los ojos de mi amiga revelaban el hambre acumulada durante días.

-Sí, pero de camino, te dejaré en tu casa.

-Gracias.

Entre Alice y Jacob, no me dejaban sola nunca. Siempre estaba uno de los dos para llevarme de casa al instituto y al revés. A veces, me sentía como una niña pequeña. Deseaba que cogieran de una vez a Victoria no sólo por el bien de mi salud, también para dejar de tener guardaespaldas a todas horas. Un poco de soledad no me vendría mal, para variar.

-¿Habéis visto últimamente a Victoria? –pregunté.

-Se ha esfumado. Pero, conociéndola, seguro que volverá cuando menos lo esperemos –dijo Alice.

-¿Cuándo menos lo esperéis? –pregunté, sorprendida por el plural, y deseando que alguien más hubiera venido a protegerme.

-Sí, me refiero a los lobos y yo.

-Ajá, ¿desde cuándo estás a partir un piñón con los lobos?

-Desde que tengo que turnarme con ellos para cuidar de ti, Bella –suspiró.

Alice me acompañó hasta la puerta de casa y, después, hasta mi habitación. Abrió la ventana y se aseguró de que los lobos estuvieran ya montando guardia. Luego se despidió.

-Si tengo suerte con la caza tal vez pueda llegar a tiempo al cine.

-¿En serio? –Me alegré.

-Sí ¿qué película vais a ver?

-Jacob quiere una romántica.

Alice frunció el ceño y movió los labios pero el sonido que salió de su boca, si tenía algún sentido, era inaudible para mí. En cualquier caso, podía imaginármelo.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer Alice?

Le expliqué mi teoría de Paris como mejor amigo de Julieta.

-¿Tú qué crees que hubiera hecho Julieta si Paris hubiera sido su mejor amigo?

Quería su consejo sincero pero Alice parecía seguir maldiciendo en silencio.

-No estamos en el siglo XV, Bella –añadió-. Pero supongo que si Romeo no quiere volver… Allá él si pierde a su gran amor en brazos de otro.

-La diferencia es que yo no soy el gran amor de tu hermano.

-Bella no tomes decisiones que… No me gusta el lobo para ti.

-Ya, a ti no te gustan los lobos.

-Sí, pero es que tú, ¿de verdad le quieres? No te precipites.

-Él me está ayudando y es mi mejor amigo. Sé que nunca será Edward pero…

Derramé algunas lágrimas. Alice me abrazó y me consoló. Parecía estar deseando contarme algo, pero se reprimía.

-Alice, dime la verdad. ¿Aún sigues viéndome en tus visiones como una de los vuestros, algún día?

Alice se apartó de mí y me miró unos segundos fijamente, antes de responder:

-No. Y de veras que lo siento. Pero te prometo que siempre seremos amigas. Aunque te cases, Dios no lo quiera, con el chucho.

Aún nos abrazamos un par de veces. Luego Alice saltó por la ventana y corrió hacia el bosque.

Una hora después, Jacob vino a por mí para ir al cine. Allí nos encontramos con Mike y, por supuesto, me empeñé en ver una película de terror. Una de zombis, realmente asquerosa, pero las cosas no fueron tan mal como unos meses atrás Mike aguantó el tipo toda la película, Jacob ya no ardía y yo empezaba a superar lo de Edward. Eso sí, Mike terminó bastante pálido y no tuvo ganas de venir a cenar con Jacob y conmigo, lo cual nos alegró sobre manera a ambos.

Entramos en una pizzería que molaba bastante, llena de mesas con manteles blancos y velas rojas. Sólo había una mesa libre, y ponía reservado.

-Jacob, no hay sitio.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no? Esa mesa es la nuestra. He reservado.

Me sorprendió, porque no esperaba que estuviera pendiente de esas cosas. Vi que en la mesa no había más que dos cubiertos.

-¿Y si hubiera venido Mike, listillo? –bromeé, en parte, porque no las tenía todas conmigo. Aquello parecía una cita.

-Nos hubiéramos apretujado –suspiró- pero ha habido suerte –añadió en voz más baja.

-Voy a mandarle un mensaje a Alice, para que sepa en donde estamos –dije. Jacob lanzó un exabrupto. Sonreí para mí misma y añadí, mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad el nombre y la dirección del restaurante-: Jacob, si quieres estar conmigo tendrás que acostumbrarte a aguantar a mi mejor amiga.

-Cómo si ella me aguantara a mí –protestó-. Pero, espera, ¿eso quiere decir que estás dispuesta a estar conmigo?

-Ay, Jacob, no le des la vuelta. No he dicho eso.

O quizás si lo había dicho. Pero no tenía las cosas claras y no quería que se hiciera ilusiones. Suspiré.

-Necesito tiempo, Jacob.

Una alegría feroz brilló en sus ojos.

-Tómate el que quieras. No hay prisa. Sabes que yo estoy aquí, esperándote.

-Jacob, yo… -escondí la mirada pero en un momento determinado, la levanté, decidida, y lo miré a los ojos. Debía decirle la verdad-. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero lo mío con Edward era algo… distinto. No creo que nunca llegue a ser lo mismo…

-No quiero que sea lo mismo, no quiero ser su sustituto. Y creo en ti. Sé que me querrás algún día, sé que ya me quieres, aunque tú aún no lo sepas.

Sentí un vuelco en mi estómago. Quería que Jacob tuviera razón y, al mismo tiempo, no quería. Cambié de tema.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuándo terminen las clases? –le pregunté.

-No lo sé. Supongo que buscaré algún trabajo en Forks. ¿Y tú? Quieres ir a la universidad, ¿no?

-No lo sé –me encogí de hombros.

-Deberías. Eres una chica lista. Todo lo contrario que yo.

Puso cara de tonto y me reí.

-No digas estupideces.

Conversamos animadamente durante toda la noche, primero en la pizzería, luego en un bar en el que tomamos una copa. Alice no venía ni llamaba por teléfono, pero tampoco la echaba de menos. Cuando salimos a la calle hacía frío. Me arrimé casi inconscientemente a él y él pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros. Caminamos así, lentamente, hasta su moto. Cuando la arrancó, me senté tras él y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo, de forma que no quedara ni un solo centímetro entre nosotros. Al llegar a mi casa, en lugar de dejarme e irse, apagó el motor.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

Era consciente de lo que quería, y no sabía si yo lo deseaba también. Lo miré firmemente a los ojos, mientras él atrapaba mi cara entre sus manos y sus labios descendían despacio hacia los míos. En el último instante pensé: "Si Paris hubiera sido el mejor amigo de Julieta, quizás ella se habría dejado besar".

No tenía ni idea de lo que podía esperar de aquel beso, por eso me sorprendió sentir un cosquilleo placentero cuando Jacob rozó por primera vez mis labios. No era como con Edward pero era agradable. El beso subió en intensidad y yo comencé a responder. Levanté los brazos y me colgué de su cuello. Entonces fue cuando comprendí todo lo que me había perdido con Edward, todo lo que no había podido disfrutar por el peligro constante de que él perdiera el control. Jacob no necesitaba ir con cuidado, y yo con él tampoco. Nos dejamos llevar, en nuestro primer beso, más allá de lo que nunca habíamos llegado Edward y yo.

Escuché a lo lejos un grito, más bien un alarido animal, que no sé por qué, me hizo sentir culpable. Me detuve, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y respiré hasta recuperar el control.

-Uff. ¿Qué ha sido eso? –dije, y no sabía si me refería al grito o al beso que me acababa de demostrar que mi cuerpo aún estaba vivo, que la sangre corría por él como el primer día o incluso más. Jacob entendió mi pregunta como mejor le interesó.

-Eso no es más que el principio de tu nueva vida, nena –dijo. No había dejado de acariciarme y besarme y, ya que yo escondía mis labios en su pecho, besaba mi frente mis cabellos o mis brazos, lo que tuviera más a mano. Incluso se permitía meter las manos por debajo de mi camiseta.

-Ey, basta.

-Pues vuélveme a besar como antes.

Le hice caso. Y perdí la noción del tiempo. Al día siguiente, cuando Alice volviera, iba a tener mucho que contarle, aunque ella ya lo habría visto, claro.

**Edward:**

Todas las noches seguía visitando a Bella mientras dormía. Al amanecer me marchaba y me escondía en el bosque, desde el que vigilaba el instituto y la casa de Bella. Husmeaba la posible aparición de Victoria que, desde el día en que la perseguí en solitario, no había vuelto a dar señales de vida. Pero también la vigilaba a ella, a Bella. Deseaba correr a su lado y arrodillarme a sus pies. Alice era muy consciente de mis anhelos más hondos.

-No sé a qué esperas. Ella aún te quiere.

-Lo sé. Por eso mismo debo permanecer lejos de ella. Es muy peligroso, Alice.

-Jasper no va a volver a acercarse a ella a menos de un kilómetro de distancia. Lo sabes.

-Sí, pero…

-Creo que tienes miedo de que te rechace –me decía ella. Quería que me rebelara contra sus palabras, pero yo la conocía bien y no caía en la trampa-. En el fondo, eres un egoísta y un orgulloso, Edward, y por ello el chucho ganará la partida. Deja de contemplarla en silencio por las noches y bésala. Que se despierte en tus brazos y verás como…

-¡Basta, Alice! –le contestaba yo, harto de sus provocaciones.

-Hum –me evaluaba con cuidado y luego suspiraba-. Me temo que no hay nada que hacer contigo.

Aquella tarde, las vi salir juntas del instituto en la moto de Alice y las seguí a través del bosque. Me detuve a los pies de la ventana de Bella, desde donde podía escuchar sin ser visto. Y entonces oí la pregunta en boca de Bella:

-¿Tú qué crees que hubiera hecho Julieta si Paris hubiera sido su mejor amigo?

-Oyes, Edward, -susurró Alice tan bajo que Bella no podía oírla-, vas a perderla.

-Sólo estoy haciendo lo correcto –respondí-. Es lo mejor para ella.

Muy poco después, Alice estaba a mi lado.

-Ya sabes, voy a cazar. Quédate cerca hasta que vengan los lobos.

-Lo haré aunque vengan. No pienso perderla de vista.

-No vas a cambiar de opinión –constató Alice.

-No.

-Allá tú. Pero ya lo has visto. Te sigue queriendo, y me pregunto si no merece saber la verdad.

-Me encogí de hombros.

-La vas a perder, Edward.

Vacilé. Las palabras salieron con dificultad de mi boca.

-Lo sé, pero es lo mejor.

-¿De verdad crees que el chucho es lo mejor para ella?

-No, pero es una etapa. Él la está curando del daño que yo le hice. Cuando esté curada, ya no le necesitará y yo podré respirar tranquilo sabiendo que está a salvo.

Alice movió la cabeza y suspiró.

-No tienes remedio. Pero no estará a salvo hasta que no salga del mundo en que la metimos y dudo que sea posible, al menos, no mientras Victoria esté viva.

Mostré los dientes. No iban dirigidos a Alice, por supuesto, sino a la imagen fugaz de una mujer de cabellos rojos en su mente.

-Yo me encargaré de ella. No descansaré hasta que la mate.

Alice se despidió.

Seguí a Bella hasta el cine. Me divirtió ver a Mike largándose, pero no me hizo ninguna gracia que Jacob y ella se quedaran solos. Les vi cenar juntos en el restaurante y escuché su conversación. Corrí tras ellos hasta la casa de Bella. Los lobos notaban mi presencia y permanecían alejados. También Jacob sabía que yo estaba allí. La única que lo ignoraba era Bella, mi Bella. El hecho de haber tomado una decisión que sabes que es la mejor no te libra del sufrimiento de perder aquello que amas cuando constatas que el momento de despedirte ha llegado. Secretamente, siempre esperas un milagro: quizás despertarte un día con sangre caliente corriendo por tus venas y descubrir no eres un monstruo, que todo ha sido un sueño, y que la mujer que deseas es una maravillosa realidad dormida junto a ti en la cama. Por eso, cuando Bella besó al lobo, grité lleno de la desesperación más grande en mi penosa eternidad. Era como si aquel maldito licántropo me la estuviera arrancando del corazón por segunda vez.

**Espero que os haya gustado. El capítulo 4, de verdad, no tardará tanto como este, lo prometo. **


	4. Chapter 4

******Hola a todos y a todas. Muchas gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios. Aquí tenéis el final de la historia. Un millón de besos. **

**Edward**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Bella besó a Jacob por primera vez, y se habían producido noventa y tres besos. No es que los contara, es más bien que un vampiro no puede olvidar. Los que sí contaba con gusto eran los "no besos". Es decir, las veces que Jacob quería besarla y ella no se dejaba. Había ocurrido en cuarenta y dos ocasiones. No estaba mal, una proporción aproximada de uno de cada tres.

—Masoquista —me dijo Alice—. ¿Por qué no sales ahí fuera, a plena vista, y le dices que la quieres?

—Porque ese no era el trato.

—Un trato con un licántropo es nulo de pleno derecho.

—Alice.

—Es verdad.

—Entonces, digamos que no quiero estropearlo, que quiero que Bella tenga la oportunidad de ser feliz sin estar constantemente en peligro debido a un grupo de vampiros sedientos de sangre.

—Mira que los hombres lobo son mucho más seguros para ella.

—Alice –le advertí.

Alice suspiró de cansancio, como si me perdonara la vida.

—Eres patético, Edward. Al menos, lárgate y deja de sufrir.

—He prometido protegerla.

—Yo lo haré. Puedo quedarme junto a ella tanto tiempo como sea necesario.

—¿Y Jasper?

—Jasper pasa más tiempo aquí, en Forks, que ningún otro de la familia, a parte de ti, claro.

—Pero está harto.

—Te equivocas, es muy paciente. Más que tú. Además, prefiero oír sus protestas a tus lamentos.

—No puedo marcharme. Nunca me perdonaría que le pasara algo.

—Al menos, no subas a verla por las noches.

—Necesito verla. Es el único momento del día que…

—Cualquier día se despertará y te verá.

—Tú me advertirás si eso va a ocurrir.

—No pienso advertirte. Dejaré que te descubra. Seguro que me lo agradece.

La miré, entre enfadado, esperanzado y avergonzado de mí mismo. Enfadado por Alice, porque sabía que era capaz de hacerlo; esperanzado porque, en el fondo, deseaba que Bella aún me quisiera; avergonzado, porque no debería sentirlo. Al contrario, debería alegrarme de que rehiciera su vida con otro.

Alice, que me conocía bien, me lanzó una serie de maldiciones en griego clásico. Luego me propuso.

—¿Te vienes a cazar?

—¿Y dejarla sola?

—Está el chucho. Ya que la está besando, al menos que la cuide.

—No me fío de que haga una buena vigilancia mientras la besa. Tiende a estar demasiado absorbido en ello.

—Edward, basta, ¿me sigues o no?

Alice tenía razón. Victoria llevaba desaparecida más de dos meses y los lobos podían cuidar de Bella durante unas horas. Además, llevábamos quince días sin cazar. Así que la seguí a través del bosque. Pronto encontramos un par de pumas de los que dimos buena cuenta. Al volver, descubrí el rastro de Victoria. Era reciente, de menos de una hora. Enfurecí y comencé a seguirlo. Esta vez la apresaría y haría una hoguera bien grande con sus restos.

A medida que avanzaba, el horror se apoderó de mí. Alice tuvo una visión que mostraba la imagen de la casa de Bella: "Victoria va directa hacia Forks", añadió.

Aceleré mi marcha todo lo que pude, aunque dejara a Alice unos metros atrás. Pronto, divisé las primeras casas del pueblo. Había anochecido, pero tengo una visión nocturna perfecta. Percibí el movimiento de una melena roja que se acercaba a la casa de Bella por detrás. Recé para que estuvieran los lobos esperándola, pero ninguno parecía salirle al encuentro. "Los estrangularé a todos", pensé, aunque yo me sentía más culpable aún por haberla abandonado.

Un solitario lobo salió al encuentro de Victoria, saltando desde el alfeizar de la ventana de Bella. Escuché una exclamación de Alice que iba unos doscientos metros detrás de mí.

—Así que ahí estabas ¿no, chucho? Descuidando la vigilancia.

El lobo había saltado sobre Victoria y se había enredado con ella en una lucha sin cuartel, pero Victoria era muy rápida y había atrapado al lobo por detrás e intentaba estrangularle. Jacob se retorció y le mordió en el hombro. Ella lo soltó pero lo lanzó más de diez metros atrás, y corrió hacia la ventana de Bella.

—Bella, escóndete—gritó Alice—. Cierra la ventana. Bella en efecto estaba allí y le hizo caso. Las imágenes se sucedían en la mente de mi hermana—. Maldita sea, ese chucho me impide ver cómo puedes atacar mejor a Victoria, Edward.

—No importa. Voy a destrozarla.

La vampira ya estaba a los pies de la habitación de Bella, e iba a saltar, cuando Jacob logró recuperarse lo suficiente para morder su tobillo e impedirlo. Ella se arrojó sobre el lobo llena de rabia, y le volvió a dar un empujón que lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia. Sin embargo, para entonces, me había dado tiempo suficiente: cuando volvió a saltar, yo ya estaba allí y me abalancé sobre ella. La atrapé en el aire. Mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis manos, puede ver a Bella tras la ventana, con el terror pintado en el rostro.

Caí al suelo sin soltar a la vampira y Alice se unió a mí segundos después para destrozar su cuerpo. Vi una imagen fugaz tras la ventana.

—Bella, no te asomes —Oí decir a Alice—. Es nuestra, ya no te molestará más.

Entre Alice y yo —Jacob estaba demasiado malherido—, llevamos los restos de Victoria hasta el bosque, y allí encendimos una hoguera. Al volver, nos detuvimos en el margen de la carretera, justo en el límite con los árboles. Bella, imprudentemente, había salido al exterior; llamaba a Jacob e intentaba reanimarle. No pude evitar que un quejido saliera de mi pecho al ver cuánto le importaba aquel lobo.

—Quédate aquí y yo iré para ver como está —dijo Alice.

—No la dejes sola, a Bella. Él se merece lo que le ha pasado.

—Por supuesto, pero habrá que llamar a la ambulancia ¿no?

—Yo lo haré si me mandas un mensaje diciéndome cómo está.

—Hum, no sé, estás muy enfadado. Creía que era yo la que odiaba a ese chucho, no tú.

—Alice, ve por favor.

Alice se detuvo un instante sobre la carretera solitaria. Tuvo una visión en la que yo volvía con ella y Bella me abrazaba. Por mucho que resultara tentador, no pensaba ir.

—Alice –repetí.

—Te ha visto. No va a ser fácil convencerla de que no eras tú. Y tendré que hacerlo yo. Estoy harta de mentirle a Bella.

—Alice, basta.

Mi hermana caminó renuentemente hacia la casa repitiendo "cabezota" en todas las lenguas del continente asiático.

**Bella**

Me gustaba besar a Jacob, pero ni siquiera sus besos conseguían hacerme olvidar los otros, los de Edward. Procuraba no pensar en ello, porque hacerlo no solucionaba nada. Edward no iba a volver. Tenía que acostumbrarme a vivir sin él, aunque lo echara de menos terriblemente, aunque deseara escuchar su voz tranquilizadora cada vez que despertaba en medio de una pesadilla. Porque éstas no se habían ido: seguían allí y, cada cierto tiempo, me amenazaban con la vuelta de James o Laurent —estaban muertos, pero en mi sueño aún vivían— o con la de Victoria, que sí estaba viva y había amenazado con matarme. Jacob me dijo que había desaparecido. Yo le respondí que no se fiara.

Cuando despertaba en medio de una pesadilla, en la que ella estaba a punto de alcanzarme, sentía la presencia de Edward en la habitación y eso me tranquilizaba. Las primeras veces, incluso lo llamé, tan real era la sensación de que estaba allí. Hasta me pareció sentir su olor: fuerte, masculino, agradable, muy agradable. También el de Jacob me gustaba, pero no era lo mismo. Jacob era Paris, pero Edward era Romeo y nadie podría quitarle nunca ese honor.

Por lo demás, Jacob me hacía feliz. Pasábamos mucho tiempo en compañía. Nadábamos juntos en la playa y le ayudaba con los exámenes. Yo había vuelto a estudiar y estaba recuperando todo el tiempo perdido. Jacob volvió a arreglar la motocicleta y aprendí a conducirla decentemente. Ya no veía a Edward cuando lo hacía, pero disfrutaba del placer de sentir el viento en la cara y de la sensación de velocidad.

Jacob, en ocasiones, parecía una lapa, se pegaba a mí y me hubiera estado besando siempre. Muchas veces en la misma calle, como si quisiera que lo vieran conmigo. Así que, de vez en cuando, tenía que decirle: "ya basta". Eso nunca me había ocurrido con Edward. Con él nunca había tenido lo suficiente: Él era demasiado cuidadoso conmigo. Tenía miedo de romperme, de perder el control. Yo sabía que no lo haría, pero no me gustaba verle sufrir. Con Jacob, no había miedo por parte de ninguno de los dos. Sería perfecto, si fuera Edward.

Habían pasado unos tres meses desde que volvió Alice, cuando decidí hacer una limpieza a fondo de la habitación. Para ello separé el colchón de la cama con el fin de airearlo bien. Entonces, un disco cayó al suelo. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Era el que Edward me había regalado. Yo pensaba que se lo había llevado con él para que fuera como si nunca hubiera existido pero, entonces, ¿qué hacía todo allí? ¿De verdad quería que yo le olvidara? Él, seguramente, ya me habría olvidado a mí. Decidí preguntar a Alice, en cuanto la viera al día siguiente, qué significaba todo aquello.

Hacia el final de la tarde, Jacob vino a buscarme. Papá le abrió la puerta y me llamó. Papá estaba feliz de que saliera con Jacob. Estuvimos un rato hablando los tres en la cocina y, luego, Jacob y yo salimos a dar una vuelta. Jacob quería besarme y yo era la primera que no quería que nos viera mi padre. Nos adentramos en el bosque unos metros. Había veces que Jacob me besaba poniendo en ello todo el corazón y entonces me gustaba mucho pero, en otras ocasiones, como en aquella, él parecía estar más pendiente de lo que sucedía en el bosque que de mí. Y lo extraño era que entonces me besaba más y a mí me gustaba menos, porque no era el Jacob de siempre. Además, me sentía observada por alguien y no podía concentrarme.

—¿Qué haces Bella? —Me dijo, cuando lo aparté de mí.

—No sé, estás raro, no eres tú.

Jacob sonrió. Me gustaba mucho su sonrisa.

—Claro que soy yo. Jacob, tu Jacob, el de siempre.

Me alejé de él y me senté en el suelo, junto a un árbol.

—No sé, a veces pareces estar en otra parte.

—Tú también.

Era cierto. Muchas. Yo sabía mis razones. Pero, en él, no tenía justificación.

—Le olvidarás. Con el tiempo, sólo pensarás en mí —me dijo.

—No compitas con un fantasma, Jacob. Él no está, no volverá, y no me quería —dije. No, no podía hacerme ilusiones. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué significaba un disco bajo mi colchón? Me había abandonado en el bosque, diciéndome que no me amaba. Esa era la única verdad.

Jacob no me respondió. Hubo silencio entre nosotros durante un rato. Luego le dije que quería volver a casa. Me acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Subiré esta noche a verte.

Iba a decirle "Jacob no, prefiero estar sola esta noche", pero no tenía ganas de discutir.

—Está bien, ven un rato, pero te irás pronto. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

Subí a la habitación después de cenar y Jacob ya estaba allí, tumbado en mi propia cama como si fuera la suya.

—Hum, Bella —Me besó, pero interrumpió el beso poco después.

—Está aquí.

—¿Quién?

—Victoria. Maldita sea —dijo, y saltó por la ventana. Vi la melena roja de la vampira precipitarse hacia nosotros a gran velocidad. Jacob y ella chocaron sobre el en el aire minutos después. Mi mirada quedó fija en su lucha, incapaz de apartarse de la ventana. Segundos más tarde, escuché la voz de Alice, que hizo que me retirara al interior de la habitación. Me quedé congelada, de pie, a unos dos metros de la ventana, incapaz de moverme por el miedo. Y entonces le vi. No podía ser otro que él. Rodeó el cuello de Victoria con sus brazos. Al hacerlo, me miró y nuestras miradas se cruzaron un instante. Luego se la llevó de allí. Les vi desaparecer a él y a Alice en el bosque, llevándose lo que quedaba de Victoria. Jacob, tendido en la hierba, no se movía. Grité su nombre y no me respondió, ni siquiera un quejido. Salí de la casa, porque debía estar muy malherido, y tenía que atenderle. Mientras corría a su lado, mi corazón latía a cien por hora, no sólo por el miedo a perder a Jacob, también, y sobre todo, por Edward. Había vuelto.

Alice me ayudó a darle los primeros auxilios a Jacob mientras venía la ambulancia. Sus heridas eran muy graves, y hubiera muerto de no ser por la enorme capacidad de regeneración de sus tejidos. Durante un tiempo, no dije nada de Edward porque me preocupaba la vida de Jacob. Pero una vez éste estuvo en el hospital, y el médico nos dijo que se recuperaría, asalté con mis preguntas a Alice.

—¿Dónde está? —le pregunté, mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería del hospital. Ya estaba amaneciendo, y Billy y mi padre nos habían sustituido en la sala de espera para familiares de la UCI.

—¿Quién?

Cómo si no lo supiera.

—Sabías que te iba a hacer esta pregunta, así que desembucha. ¿Sigue en Forks o tenía prisa por distraerse de nuevo?

Alice no respondió enseguida. Pareció dudar un segundo y luego tomar una decisión. Se estremeció un instante antes de responder.

—Edward resulta un vampiro muy poco distraído cuando se trata de ti. Yo más bien diría que tiene una fijación contigo.

—Es decir, se siente terriblemente culpable por abandonarme y decide venir a hacer una visita para ver qué tal está la humana.

Alice suspiró.

—Edward no se ha movido de aquí desde que se enteró de que Victoria había vuelto.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más de prisa. ¿Y si los sentidos que me advertían de que él estaba cerca no estaban equivocados? Mi voz salió torpe y temblorosa.

—¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso?

—Bella, ¿es que no lo ves? ¿Es que te creíste su despedida? ¿Es que nunca has notado lo que me cuesta no decirte lo que es evidente para mí? ¿Lo que debería ser evidente para ti?

El camarero nos interrumpió para dejar sobre la mesa un café con leche. Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos hasta que se fue. Me abracé a mí misma.

—Encontré el disco que me regaló –expliqué a Alice—, y un montón de fotos de los dos, escondidas en mi habitación.

—Claro, Bella ¿no es evidente?

—Pero, entonces… —la miré—. No tiene sentido.

—Sí lo tiene, si piensas como Edward.

Miré a Alice.

—¿Qué es lo que ves? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Alice esbozó la sonrisa más amplia que le he visto jamás.

—He visto… Pero tienes que hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga.

**Edward**

Bella dejó el hospital al amanecer del día siguiente, y regresó a la tarde para asegurarse de que Jacob seguía bien. Estrictamente hablando, yo debería haberme marchado ya que la razón que me mantenía en Forks —Victoria— había desaparecido, pero mi corazón no se resignaba a abandonarla. Me había convertido en un adicto a Bella, a verla durante el día y a olerla durante las noches.

Alice y ella pasaron todo el día juntas y, como los pensamientos de mi hermana no parecían indicar que hubiera cambiado nada, yo, como buen heroinómano, cuando Bella se retiró pronto a su habitación, esperé apenas unos minutos antes de encaramarme a su ventana, y entré en cuanto su respiración se hizo regular, la señal de que había comenzado su sueño. Enseguida mi olfato se saturó de su olor. Me preparé para una noche más en su compañía, tanto más placentera puesto que había estado a punto de perderla.

Poco después comenzó una de sus pesadillas. Una de las más vívidas que recordaba. La heridas de Jacob y, sobretodo el ataque de Victoria, habían dejado su marca. Bella comenzó a revivir en su sueño la noche anterior: la presencia primero de Jacob en su habitación, que me hizo morirme de celos; la llegada de Victoria, la amenaza, el miedo, la preocupación por Jacob —otra vez los celos—, el terror de ver a Victoria en su ventana, yo… Yo aparecía en su sueño. Me había visto, tal como había dicho Alice.

A partir de allí, comenzó a llamarme desesperadamente y a sumirse en el espanto más absoluto. Temía por mí. En su sueño, era Victoria quién me mataba a mí y luego iba a por ella. Me senté a su lado sobre la cama y comencé a abrazarla, a acunarla entre mis brazos, y a estrecharla contra mí pecho y a besar su frente, y de allí pasé a besar sus labios. Ella respondió a mi beso y comenzó a musitar mi nombre y a decir "te quiero". Y yo respondí: "yo también te quiero, Bella. Más que a mi vida". Había deseado tanto aquel momento que no se me ocurrió pensar que podía despertar y descubrirme.

**Bella**

Era maravilloso que volviera a abrazarme y a besarme. Si hubiera estado soñando, hubiera deseado que aquel sueño no terminara nunca. Como estaba despierta, deseaba seguir fingiendo, durante toda la eternidad, que dormía. Pero eso era imposible así que tenía que reproducir la visión que Alice se había pasado todo el día intentando ocultar de él, para que las cosas salieran tal como ella las había imaginado.

Lo mejor de todo fue cuando me dijo que me quería.

—Entonces, júrame que siempre estarás conmigo —le respondí.

—Bella, siempre.

Me besó de nuevo apasionadamente y, a medida que yo respondía cada vez con mayor intensidad, la luz comenzó a hacerse en su mente. Se separó de mí, me miró un instante desde unos metros, vio mis ojos abiertos y dijo:

—Voy a matar a Alice —Y huyó por la ventana.

—No, Edward, no.

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a la ventana abierta. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrarla. Grité aunque yo creo que podría haber hablando en susurros, porque no podía haberse ido demasiado lejos.

—Edward Anthony Cullen. Te quiero y tú me quieres a mí, así que deja de tener miedo por mi futuro y vuelve.

No respondió.

—Edward, es mi decisión. Creo que tengo derecho a elegir entre un vampiro y un lobo ¿no? —Silencio—. Si no me quisieras, lo entendería y te dejaría marchar. Pero da la casualidad de que me quieres. Esta vez no me vas a engañar tan fácilmente.

Ni un crujido.

—Edward, voy a tirarme desde la ventana y si no vienes a recogerme me romperé una pierna. ¿Quieres eso?

Un gruñido. Por fin una reacción.

—Siempre fuiste una cabezota –dijo al cabo de dos segundos.

—Tú más. ¿Vas a venir o no? Alice lo ha visto y tú dices que sus visiones siempre se cumplen.

—Ya cogeré yo a Alice. —Hizo una pausa, como si sopesara algo— ¿Qué ha visto?

—Que si no venías, me rompía una pierna.

—No te atreverás.

—Claro que sí, y pienso perseguirte hasta Brasil si huyes.

—¿Con una pierna rota?

—Sí, y te daré con la muleta en esa cabeza gloriosa tuya, hasta que entres en razón y vuelvas a besarme y a decirme que me quieres como hace unos minutos.

Hice ademán de saltar, con tan mala pata que de verdad resbalé y caí —¿era eso lo que había visto Alice?—. Un instante después, me había atrapado en el aire y estaba en sus brazos. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida, radiante, y me besó hasta que comenzó a faltarme el aire. De un salto, volvió a plantarse en mi habitación conmigo y me dejó cuidadosamente en la cama. Yo me abracé a él, temiendo que se me escapara otra vez. Los vampiros parecen ser criaturas muy huidizas.

—No voy a marcharme a ninguna parte, Bella.

—¿Jamás?

—Lo prometo.

**Espero que os haya gustado. **


End file.
